Sept17Updates
September 30th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Keister Eggs *One Hit Wonderland: I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Battle Beyond The Stars *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Howard the Duck *Hagan Reviews: End of the Wicked *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Guardians of the Galaxy: Monsters After Dark (Halloween in DCA) Vlog *Calling It Now: Ep. 1 - Shonen Maid *You Know Who: The Eaters of Light *Weekly Manga Recap: Prince of Tennis *Battle Geek Plus: SNES (Super Nintendo) Classic Mini Launch Day Livestream September 29th, 2017 *Specials: 1st Viewing - Green Lantern *Atop the Fourth Wall: Stormwatch #0 *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 5 Times Publisher Royally Screwed Over Game Developers *Gaming Wildlife (show): Gaming Doppelgangers IRL - Spyro: Draco Volans *Rocked Reviews: Interview with Nothing More *Projector: American Made *Timid Jester: Angel vs. Daredevil (or how to grow your main cast) *Brad Tries: Pepsi Halloween Cola *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Undertale Co-op Parts 4-6 *Ask Lovecraft: Necronomicon 2017 - Cody Goodfellow September 28th, 2017 *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Worst Full House Episodes *Rap Critic Reviews: Swedish House Mafia - Miami 2 Ibiza ft. Tinie Tempah *Calluna: Game of Thrones Season 8 Predictions *Needs More Gay: Yoshihiro Togashi *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Brad's Status *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Can Frieza Be Redeemed? *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 54 - Ataribox, PS Vita 2, & Zelda Mods *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (9/28/17) September 27th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: My Little Pony: The Movie *Specials: Orbit Report - CW's Crisis on Earth X *The AngryJoeShow: Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Angry Review *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Doctor Who - Planet of Fire (with a look at Kamelion) *Vangelus: V-Paint - Spensor the Dewbot *Ask Lovecraft: Necronomicon 2017 - Liv Rainey-Smith *The Bargain Boy: Solo Round - Hellblade Pt. 3 September 26th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Green Lantern *Stuff You Like: Wyrd Sisters *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Contra III: The Alien Wars (SNES) *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Undertale Co-op Parts 1-3 *The Omega Geek: Psych Media - Steven Universe: Good Intentions *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Why Did Goku Train Uub, Really? *The AngryJoeShow: Tomb Raider (2018) Angry Trailer Reaction *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 63 September 25th, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #11-12 *Lost in Adaptation: The Bad Seed *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Babylon 5 - Severed Dreams *Ask Lovecraft: Necronomicon 2017 - Steve Rosenstein *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Stronger *The Bargain Boy: Solo Round - Hellblade Pt. 2 September 24th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Legends of Fandom - Space Usagi *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - The Lego Ninjago Movie *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Friend Request *Weekly Manga Recap: Stone Age LaFou *The AngryJoeShow: Kingsman - The Golden Circle Angry Movie Review *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 108 Review September 23rd, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Hamburger *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Mothra *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - A League of Their Own *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 53 *Rocked Reviews: The Killers - Wonderful Wonderful *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Ride to Hell Retribution: Best Moments *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (Ent) - Storm Front, Part 2 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Kingsman: The Golden Circle & The Lego Ninjago Movie September 22nd, 2017 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Kingsman: The Golden Circle *Projector: Kingsman: The Golden Circle *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Valve Were 100% Honest...For the Last Time *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 5 Times Nintendidn't Come First *The Cinema Snob: At Long Last Love *Rocked Reviews: Unleash The Archers - Apex *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Helles and Rumsshi: Gods in Detail *Shaun K.: Phantom Analysis From the Heart Ep. 4 *Vangelus Reviews: DX9 Freeman (Overwatch Bastion) *Ask Lovecraft: Necronomicon 2017 - Davis and Rawlik September 21st, 2017 *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Full House Episodes *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Terry Pratchett's Going Postal *Rocked Reviews: Riffage: Primus - Wynona's Big Brown Beaver *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Clear *Diamanda Hagan: Alcon Vlogs - Hagan Talks About Alcon Reviews (and the 13th Doctor) *Backlog Heroes: Night in the Woods Part 11 *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (9/21/17) *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 53 - Tomb Raider, DragonBall Fighter Z, & SNES and NES Mini News September 20th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Hi-Tops *Vampire Reviews: Let The Right One In *Specials: Orbit Report - New Disaster Artist Trailer *MikeJ: Service is Selling (and Selling is Service) *Ask Lovecraft: Handbook For The Recently Deranged *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Jiren and Universe 11 Solved? September 19th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - A Goofy Movie *Timid Jester: Character Development in the MCU *BrightSci: On-Label Vs. Off-Label Drugs *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Super C (NES) *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 62 *Diamanda Hagan: Alcon Vlogs - Hagan Got Some Action Figures September 18th, 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Slugs *Doug Reviews: Mother! *The AngryJoeShow: Destiny 2 Angry Review *You Know Who: The Empress of Mars *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Who is More Boring Than Goku? *Ask Lovecraft: Libraries September 17th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Lone Ranger *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Mother! *Rocked Reviews: Foo Fighters - Concrete and Gold *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 107 Review *Diamanda Hagan: Alcon Vlogs - Lets Try! *Battle Geek Plus: Terminator 2 Judgement Day Pinball (1991) September 16th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Grand Theft Penguin *Rap Critic Reviews: Onyx - Slam *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Trainspotting *Suede: Pokemon Journey Origins - File 4: Charizard *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (Ent) - Storm Front, Part 1 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: American Assassin & Mother! September 15th, 2017 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Look What You Made Me Do by Taylor Swift *Rocked Reviews: Top 10 Worst Love Songs In Rock *Projector: American Assassin *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Berlin Syndrome *The AngryJoeShow: Mother! Angry Movie Review *Ask Lovecraft: Shoggoths Revisited *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Goku Never Learnt Instant Transmission? *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: I'm Not A Fan, But The Kids Like It September 14th, 2017 *Anime Abandon: Sailor Moon R - The Movie *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Worst Disney Animated Movie Villains *Infomercialism: Facial Fitness Pao *Projector: The Limehouse Golem *Rocked Reviews: Nothing More - The Stories We Tell Ourselves *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - It (2017) *Backlog Heroes: Night in the Woods Part 10 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Reefer Madness: The Movie Musical *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (9/14/17) September 13th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Song of the South *Specials: Orbit Report - Star Wars Episode IX Loses Director *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Little Evil *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Vegeta was the First Super Saiyan? Part 3 *Ask Lovecraft: Stephen King's It *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Skies of Arcadia Legends Conclusion September 12th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Kangaroo Jack *Atop the Fourth Wall: Ultimate Iron Man #1-2 *Stuff You Like: Deep Work by Cal Newport *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (VOY) - Alter Ego *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Basewars (NES) *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Home Again *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusions Finale *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 61 September 11th, 2017 *Dom Reviews: Death Note *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Godzilla vs. Hedorah *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - It *Weekly Manga Recap: Mmm... Cookies! *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Skies of Arcadia Legends Parts 50-51 *Ask Lovecraft: Seances *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Raditz Turned Good? Part 6 September 10th, 2017 *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - It (2017) *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Home Again *The AngryJoeShow: It (2017) Angry Movie Review *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Saturation II September 9th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Geriatric Rampage *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Starship Troopers *Rap Critic Reviews: Yo Gotti - Rake It Up ft. Nicki Minaj *Sibling Rivalry: It (2017) *Suede: Pokemon Journey Origins: File 3 - Giovanni *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Stephen King's It *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Skies of Arcadia Legends Parts 47-49 *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusions Part 30 September 8th, 2017 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: It *Rocked Reviews: Arch Enemy - Will To Power *Diamanda Hagan: Smeghead's Guide to Red Dwarf Series 3 *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Will the Tournament Rules Change? *Film Brain: Channel Awesome Q&A Panel 2017 *Infomercialism: A Week On Canned Food - Day 7 *Lotus Prince: Behind the Scenes - Modified Saturn and Game Preservation *Ask Lovecraft: Cinema Going *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Splendor & Misery September 7th, 2017 *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Fantasmic! (2017) & Other Rivers Of America Updates Vlog *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Alternate Versions of Superman *The Omega Geek: Why Do You Like Steven Universe? - The Psychology Behind Media *Projector: Unlocked *Shaun K.: Phantom Analysis From the Heart: Ep. 3 - Plot & Story *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Tulip Fever *Infomercialism: A Week On Canned Food - Day 6 *Backlog Heroes: Night in the Woods Part 9 *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (9/7/17) September 6th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Dancin' It's On *Specials: Orbit Report - Leonardo DiCaprio as The Joker? *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - The Yamcha Manga: Finale *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Skies of Arcadia Legends Parts 45-46 *Ask Lovecraft: Mystery *Infomercialism: A Week On Canned Food - Day 5 September 5th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Do Credits Suck Now? *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Kid Icarus (NES) *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Dolores Claiborne *Infomercialism: A Week On Canned Food - Day 4 *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusions Part 28 *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 60 September 4th, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Batman: The Official Movie Adaptation *Lost in Adaptation: Game of Thrones S1 E4 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: War Of The Robots *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Super Episode 106 Review *Ask Lovecraft: The Night Ocean *Infomercialism: A Week On Canned Food - Day 3 September 3rd, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - The Tick Season 1 Part 1 *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Death Note (2017) *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Good Time *Infomercialism: A Week On Canned Food - Day 2 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Valley of Bones *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Skies of Arcadia Legends Parts 43-44 *Battle Geek Plus: Crazy Climber (1981) September 2nd, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Everybody's Free to Wear Sunscreen *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Brazil *Infomercialism: A Week On Canned Food - Day 1 *BrightSci: Cyborg Bacteria With Solar Panels? *Rocked Reviews: Riffage w/Calluna - The Offspring: Pretty Fly (For a White Guy) *Suede: Pokemon Journey Origins - File 2: Cubone *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - He-Man and She-Ra Christmas Special *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Marvel's Inhumans *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Technobabylon *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusions Part 27 September 1st, 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Planet Of Dinosaurs *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - Top 5 Pointless Feuds in Video Games *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Shawshank Redemption Review & Tour *Calluna: Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 7 Breakdown *The AngryJoeShow: Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 7 Angry Finale Review *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Death Note *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Kale vs Broly: Who Did It Better? *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Good Time & Birth of the Dragon *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Skies of Arcadia Legends Parts 40-42 *Ask Lovecraft: Plague *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 52 - End of the Miiverse & Eggman's Niece Category:Content Category:Updates